


Brat

by Lyssa_Chaos



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Brat, Drabble, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: Short drabble where reader is acting bratty.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 67





	Brat

You skip into the garage with the intention of finding something interesting to read, you thought Rick of all people would have something to hold your interest. You bend down and set to work rifling through a box on the lower shelf filled with assorted works. He glances up from his workbench.

"Sweetheart, I can see you aren't wearing any panties and-and it's very distracting, so stop bending over, Daddy needs to concentrate."

"Oooooh, you mean stop doing this?" You respond with a giggle as you bend over just a little bit more. An exasperated sigh heaves from his chest and you hear the whooshing of a belt being pulled through it's loops before he folds it over and snaps the leather. The sound echoes against your ears, sending a shiver down your spine as goosebumps erupt across your arms.

He suddenly pulls your wrists behind your back and bends you over, resting your torso on his knees. "W-what did Daddy tell kitten?" You stifle a giggle as a grin starts to pull at the corners of your mouth,  
"You told me to stop Daddy."  
"And did you go as y-you were told princess?"  
"Nope!" You chirp as another giggle bubbles up from your throat and your grin widens. You feel the sharp sudden "thwack" of leather against your exposed ass, not once, not twice but three times, yelping in surprise and pain with each swat. 

He leans down, and you can feel his hot breath against your ear. "Are you-you going to be a good girl?" He whispers. "I don't think so Daddy." You say slyly, knowing exactly what you were doing. "Guess I'll just have to give you a g-good hard fucking to fix that attitude of yours princess." He hisses before grabbing you once more by your wrists, shoving your face against the workbench and undoing the fly and button of his pants. You already feel the wet heat building between your legs. He presses the engorged tip of his cock against you, running it along the wet slit before plunging it in completely with one thrust. You gasp as he enters you, filling your cunt. "Mmmm, yes Daddy." You moan as he begins to slide in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace, shimmying your hips slightly to create more friction.

"Well, aren't we eager." Rick says with a chuckle, "Is this what my dirty little slut wants?" He quickens his pace slightly and his thrusts grow stronger, rocking your body forward against the workbench. "Yes Daddy. Fuck your dirty fucking whore." You say with a groan as he increases his rhythm and snakes his long fingers through your hair, yanking your head up. "You're such a good little whore Y/N. Such a good slut for-for Daddy." He grunts against your ear, thrusting hard with each word. You feel the pressure coiling tightly down below, and his words push you over the edge. "Rick!!" You scream his name as you feel the hot pressure explode, and feel yourself tighten around his cock. "Ah, f-fuck!" He groans as he catches his release with a low growl rumbling from his chest.

He loosens his grip on your hair and your wrists and pulls himself from you,redressing and sitting back into his chair. You stand up and adjust your skirt. "Thank you Daddy." You chirp as you skip over to him, sitting in his lap. He places a soft kiss on your forehead, "You're welcome kitten. Maybe now you'll be a good girl." A grin cracks across your face. "Mmmm, I don't think so" 

"You are such a fuck-fucking brat."


End file.
